


The Angels Can Wait For A Moment

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life’s crazy, people come and go but when it’s the one’s closest to you it’s the hardest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels Can Wait For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is set just after Emma finds out what Snow did and she decides to cut contact, so that's why Snow and Charming aren't in this fic.  
> Hope you like it.  
> As usual i own nothing and no one.  
> Based around the song 'Stay With Me' by Ironik  
> Reviews welcome and if anyone has any suggestions then message me and i will get back to you.

It was supposed to be a normal day, Emma and Regina were arguing as usual about something, she couldn’t remember what, when Emma suddenly fainted to the floor.  
When she didn’t regain consciousness Regina and Henry rushed her to hospital where Dr Whale ran tests and took blood work.  
When the results came back it felt as though the world had collapsed around her, Henry sobbed for hours before he calmed down enough to see Emma who had woken up by now.  
In the weeks that followed more tests were run and when the results weren’t promising Regina demanded a second opinion. She refused to believe the worst and she was coming into hospital again to tell Emma about a new test they could run.  
So here she was looking down at the saviour and trying not to cry, she looked so fragile with tubes running from her hands and an oxygen mask over her face.

“It’s a new procedure and they are offering for you to be one of the first to get it.” Regina explained to Emma, trying to rein in her excitement.  
Emma smiled at her sadly and just shook her head. “No more tests Regina, I don’t think I’ll last another round.” She said  
“NO!” Regina shouted at her “You are not allowed to give up, what about Henry?” she yelled. “You can’t leave him, you can’t leave me.” She said quietly not bothering to hide the tears running down her face.  
Emma’s face softened. “I don’t want to Regina but I can’t handle any more tests, the last one left me in agony for a week.”  
Regina looked at Emma and noticed the shadows under her eyes and the paleness of her face and felt ashamed, she had been practically forcing the blonde into each test and the only result they had was more pain and less energy until Emma couldn’t even sit up on her own.  
She sighed in defeat. “Ok, no more tests Emma, I promise.” She left and made it to the mansion before she completely broke down. She eventually cried herself to sleep holding Emma’s red leather jacket.

A month after her visit with Emma she had taken a turn for the worst, Dr Whale had called in the early hour of the morning and Regina and Henry had been there within fifteen minutes.  
Dr Whale had taken them both into a spare room while he explained what had happened.  
“I’m afraid the tumour has grown in size which is putting extreme pressure on her brain.” He explained as gently as he could.  
“What does that mean?” Henry asked, his voice cracked as he tried not to cry.  
“It means she doesn’t have very long left, she might have only an hour left or it might be a matter of days.” Henry sobbed and threw himself into Regina’s arms where she cradled him until his tears stopped. Dr Whale waited patiently for them to compose themselves before escorting them to Emma’s room.

When they entered Emma smiled at them from her bed, she looked a lot worse from the last time Regina saw her, her hair had become dull and tangled and her skin looked paler than before. Her eyes still sparkled when she saw them though and it made Regina’s heart ache.  
“Hey kid, hey Regina.” She croaked weakly.  
“Listen I know I don’t have much time and there’s some things I want to say before I go.” Emma sat up slightly and gestured to the chairs near the bed.  
“Stay with me don't fall asleep to soon the angels can wait for a moment” Henry begged Emma.

“They can wait for a moment” Regina agreed

“Don't cry for me when I'm gone, no point of wasted tears. my time has come and I'm just confronting my fears though its not really a fear its more like a destiny some times I sit and wonder is this life really for me, coz I've seen, heard, felt, I'm done.” Emma spoke to Henry and Regina  
“I hope you're proud of where I've come, you've seen me grow and helped me though, and there is no repaying you” Henry replied through his tears.  
“I'm here and I feel like I'm delaying you, betraying you” Regina’s voice cracked with emotion.  
“And when I'm gone I hope there's someone saving you.” Emma told Regina, a sad smile gracing her face.

 

“Stay with me don't fall asleep too soon” Henry cried as he held onto Emma with all his strength.  
“I’m gonna try not to” Emma promised Henry as she rubbed his back soothingly.  
“The angels can wait for a moment” Regina said her eyes glassy with unshed tears.  
“Stay with me don't fall asleep too soon the angels can wait for a moment” Henry repeated as Emma’s breathing became shallow and labored.

 

“I want to see your face every time I come home” Regina admitted.  
“I can't leave you like this in this cold world alone” Emma replied to Regina but looked at Henry pointedly.  
“Sometimes I wonder what I really have to lose, and then I really see it’s not all about me” Regina cried as she spoke.  
“I want to shield you from this harsh mad reality.” Emma spoke her voice was becoming quieter and it was a struggle for her to continue.

 

“Stay with me don't fall asleep too soon the angels can wait for a moment” Regina started sobbing as she begged the savior not to leave them.

“It wasn’t meant to end like this, not without you” Henry sobbed as Regina pulled him into her lap and hugged him against her.

“Life's so crazy but I've lived mine well, I hope you do the same thing and I hope you don't fail. If anybody tries to bring you down, just stay strong.” Emma spoke to Henry her eyes shining with pride for their son.

“Everybody's human and everybody's equal so don't listen to them because they’re just people” Emma said firmly as she looked at Regina, her eyes seemed to say a million things all at once and Regina gasped at the depth of emotion within.

 

“Stay with me.” Regina whispered  
“Because they can wait for a moment” Emma replied smiling at them both and for a while it seemed like nothing had happened and that this was all a bad dream as they laughed and joked as they used to, but life is never that simple and in the early hours of the morning Emma slipped away.

“I guess they couldn’t wait, could they mom?” Henry said through his tears as he kissed Emma’s forehead goodbye.  
“I guess not” Regina replied, she leaned forwards and placed a light kiss to Emma’s lips and they both turned and left their savior and happy ending behind.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so depressing but am being super angsty at the moment. new chapters on my other stories coming soon!


End file.
